New Kid on the Block
by BaseballisMyTrueLove
Summary: Slightly AU story where Kyle is the new kid at South Park High. Contains drama, slash, and themes that may not be suitable for some viewers, read at your own risk. Disclaimer: I do not own South Park
1. Making a Friend, and an Enemy

Just a little too the left, and perfect! Now I could go see my friends smiling at me every night as I climbed into bed.

No, I peeled the tape from the corners of the picture, allowing it to fall to the ground.

This was a new chapter in my life, a new town, a new school, and hopefully new friends, I couldn't keep living in the past.

"Kyle honey! Come downstairs and meet the neighbours!"

Letting out a small sigh, I picked up the poster off the floor, and rolled it up, putting it away in the drawer, before heading downstairs. I knew better than to argue with Mom, she always got her way, no questions asked.

"Oh, and this is our oldest son Kyle!" Mom exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pushing me in front of her. I was now standing between her, and a woman with short brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She had a kind smile on her face, and I liked her immediately.  
"Okay Sharon, we met the new neighbours, can we go now? I just ordered Chinese ten minutes ago," a man grumbled. He had black hair, a moustache, and brown eyes.

"Not now Randy!" the woman, Sharon, snapped.

"Ugh! I hate this entire family!" a girl exclaimed with a lisp, throwing her arms into the air. She had brown hair with a fringe, and brown eyes.

"This is my daughter Shelly," Sharon said, pointing to the girl, seemingly ignoring her outburst.

"Where's Stan Sharon?" Randy gasped in a panicked voice.

"STAAAAAAAAAAN? STAAAAAAAAAN!" he called, looking all around the room.

Was Stan a cat? Did he somehow make his way into our house? I hoped not, Mom would go beserk if a cat ever got into the house. She had been super anti-cat ever since Dad became addicted to cat pee, but that's a story for another day.

"Stan's at the end of the summer party at his friend Token's house, remember?" Sharon said.

Mom let out a sigh or relief, she probably thought Stan was a cat as well.

"Well, that's just stupid! Back in my day, we didn't start partying until after the sun went down," Randy scoffed.

"Jesus Christ Randy!" Sharon expelled, squeezing her eyes shut, "Just go home and wait for the Chinese food."

Randy all but skipped out the door, with his daughter Shelly trudging behind him.

"Well then, would you like some tea Sharon?" Mom asked.

"That would be great, thank you," Sharon said with a smile.

"Mom, is it alright if I go for a walk?" I asked. I didn't really feel like hanging around for the boring adult conversation, and I wanted to have a chance to explore the town.

"I don't know Kyle, this is a new town, I don't want you getting lost or anything."

"It's okay Mom, I have Google Maps," I said, pulling out my phone.

"Let the boy go explore Sheila, he's going to have to learn his way around the town sooner or later," Dad said.

"Fine, but be back before dinner," Mom said with a relenting sigh.

"I will thanks!"

When I raced out the door, I didn't take into account that the porch might be icy, not until I was sitting painfully on my bottom, with cold dampness seeping through the seat of my pants.

"Total wipeout!" a voice cackled. I looked with a glare, saw a boy who appeared to be my age. He was wearing a red coat, with a pair of dark blue jeans. The thing I noticed about him the most though, was the fact that he had to be at least four hundered pounds.

He waddled over to me, and extended his hand.

"I'm Eric Cartman by the way, and you are?" he said, as I grabbed his hand, allowing him to help me up.

"Kyle Broflovski."

He frowned and tightened his grip on my hand, causing me to wince.

"Broflovski hmm? Are you Jewish by any chance?"

"Uhh yea?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him, wondering why it even mattered to him.

"Ew sick gross!" he exclaimed, pushing me backwards, causing me to fall again onto the cold porch.

"What the hell?" I demanded, clenching my hands into fists, as my heart started to race with rage.

"You're a Jewish Daywalker Kahl, we can't have your kind running amok in our town!" he exclaimed with disgust.

"Daywalker?" I asked with a sigh. Great, just great, the first person I met here who was my age, was a complete Anti-Semetic asshole.

"Yea, it's like a ginger without freckles."

"Eric! Eric! You're missing it! Jimmy is doing keg stands!" a boy with white-blond hair, wearing a teal sweater, and a pair of jeans, exclaimed, racing over here.

He was slightly taller than Eric, and a little pudgy, but nowhere near as large as Eric was.

"I don't care Butters, go be a fag somewhere else!" Eric snapped.

"Butters?" I said, thinking that it was a strange name for a kid.

They both snapped their attention to me, Eric sneered, but Butters smiled.

"Why hello there! I'm Butters, I'm going into my sophomore year!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling with joy, as he shook my hand so entergetically, that my whole body was practically moving.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kyle, I'm a sophomore too," I said, finally pulling my hand out of his tight grip.

"Oh look, the two biggest fags in town have gotten acquainted, now you two can go screw!" Eric taunted.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped, balling my hands into fists.

Butters put his hand on my arm and sighed.

"Just ignore him, he's always like this."

"Wow, really?" I mutterd, shaking my head, wondering what could be so fucked up in this kid's life, that he'd behave in the heinous way he was acting now.

"Whatever, screw you guys, I'm going home!" Eric huffed, before waddling away, much to my relief.

"So, where'd you move here from?" Butters asked as we walked down the street together. Where we were going, I had no idea, I just decided to follow the leader.

"New Jersey."

Butters visibly shuddered.

"Don't let Eric know that, he hates people from New Jersey."  
Why was I not surprised? Eric seemed to hate everything, Jewish people, redheads, and possibly gay people judging from how he kept calling Butters a fag.

"What's his deal anyway?" I asked.

Butters shrugged.

"I don't know, he's been like that ever since pre-school, I think it might have to do with the fact that he grew up without a dad, anyway, do you want to come to Token's party?"

"I don't know, I mean, wouldn't I be crashing it?" I asked, biting on my bottom lip. Not only did I not want to crash the party of someone I barely knew, but I could only imagine what my mother would do if she knew I was at a party with alcohol. I shuddered at the thought.

"It's for the kids who are going into sophomore year once summer ends, that's you right?" Butters said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I don't know, my mom might not like it," I said.

"You don't have to tell your mom you're at a party, just make up something that sounds believable, that she can't check up on," Butters said.

"You sound very experienced in the art of deceit," I said, raising my brow, wondering if the cheerfulness was just an act, and if underneath it all, he was just as bad as Eric.

"Well, when your parents ground you over the smallest things, you have to learn how to twist the truth a little," Butters said, looking sad.

A pang of guilt striked my chest, I really should learn how not to judge someone too quickly, not everyone was like certain people I knew.

"That makes sense, I'm sorry, and you know what? I think I will check out that party," I said with a smile, wondering if I had possibly found my first friend here.


	2. The Party: Part 1

"We're here!" Butters announced cheerfully. Had it not been for the teenagers stumbling around on the lawn, I wouldn't have believed him.

The house looked like it belonged in a movie, it was huge and fancy looking. In fact, it was so large, I would have bet that at least three of my houses back home could have fit in it, and we were considered upper middle class.

"Fellas! Fellas! There's a new kid!" Butters then exclaimed. I felt my face heat up, and I felt like bolting. Normally, I wasn't shy, but to be singled out like that, to have all the attention put on me, it was unnerving.

Butters must have noticed how I was feeling, because he smiled at me and said,

"It'll be okay, the guys here are really nice! Except for Eric, but you already met him."

"Fine," I sighed, deciding not to bolt, for now.

"Sup?" asked a boy with chestnut brown hair. He was about the same height as Butters, and a little husky. Dangling from his arm, was a short, giggling blonde, obviously drunk off her rocker.

"Oh my gosh, you're like sooo cute," she slurred, "Isn't he cute Clyde?"

"Uhh, thanks," I chuckled, feeling my face heat up once again. It wasn't every day that girls called me cute, then again, she was drunk, so that might have had something to do with it.

"Uh yea, I guess so," the boy, Clyde, chuckled, extending his hand to me.

"Sup, I'm Clyde, but you probably know that already, this is my girlfriend Bebe."

"Hi, I'm Kyle, I just moved here," I said. I then mentally slapped myself, the fact that I just moved here was obvious!

"Oh, that's cool, I was worried for a minute that you might be some weird home schooled kid," Clyde chuckled. Hm? So maybe my statement didn't make me seem too idiotic.

"Nope, never home schooled," I laughed.

"Cool, anyway, the good stuff's inside if you want any," Clyde said, slapping my back before walking off with Bebe, who was stumbling more than walking.

"Come on, let's go inside!" Butters exclaimed, dragging me towards the house.

The closer we got to the door, the faster my heart started to pound. I couldn't imagine that the guy who lived here would be okay with some random stranger just popping in. On the other hand, random people popped up at parties all the time, and Butters did say it was for everyone who were going into sophomore year. That thought made me relax enough to finally make that move into the house.

Automatically, I was hit by loud techno music.

"Shut the door!" a voice called.

Butters shut the door behind him, and started dragging me towards the center of the room.

"I think you should meet Token now, he is the boy who lives here."

"Okay," I said, biting my lip, feeling nervous again. What if Token didn't like me? What if I didn't make friends with the guy who seemed like he was probably the most popular guy here? Normally, I didn't care about being popular, and getting invited to all the parties, and dating, and all that. However, now that I was going to a new school, I wanted to try to be a whole new me.

"Hey Token," Butters said, finally coming to a stop.

"Hey Butters, what's up?" asked a tall, lanky, dark skinned boy who surprisingly was not wearing a fancy suit.

"This is Kyle, he's new here," Butters introduced me.

"Hey Kyle, how's it going? Where are you from? How are you enjoying South Park so far?"

Wow! He was actually being really nice.

I thought about answering in a fake accent, and lying about where I was to make myself seem cool and exotic. However, a few people had already heard what I sounded like, so it would probably be best to just stick with the truth.

"New Jersey," I answered.

"Oh god, you're not like those Jersey Shore people we see on TV are you?" Token sighed. Okay, so maybe, he wasn't as nice as I had thought.

"Uh, no?" I said, feeling my face heat up once again.

The truth is, before I moved here, I was in that whole guido scene. In fact, I even had a moniker, Kyley B.

Maybe, I wouldn't be sticking with the WHOLE truth.

"Cool, so why'd you move here?" he asked.

Uh oh, there was that dreaded question, why did you move here? I didn't want to tell him the real reason I moved here, because even Butters probably wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, so I lied again.

"My dad's job transferred him here."

"Cool, what does your dad do?"

"He's a lawyer."

Token frowned at me.

"My dad's a lawyer, and I don't think their job transfers them to different locations."

"That might be true here, but that's what happened," I said, trying to keep the defensive tone out of my voice. Being the son of a lawyer, I was pretty good on knowing the cues of when someone was lying, and I was sure Token was too.

"Uh huh, if you say so."

With that, he took off, leaving me standing alone, Butters nowhere to be seen.

I sighed, I just moved here, and already one of the most popular kids was already against me. This was going to be like at my old school all over again.


End file.
